Shut Up and Dance With Me
by mleberry
Summary: Can Peggy and Jack survive this new undercover mission, or will they kill each other? Cartson, slight AU
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

 _This is my first multi-chaptered fanfic but I am going to do my best to keep updating regularly so bear with me! This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine, and I'm always looking to improve my writing so feel free to leave advice or comments._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor am I making an profit I am just borrowing them for fun_

* * *

 _"We took the floor and she said_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me"_

 _-Walk the Moon_

* * *

The music was uncomfortably loud. Swing had never really been Peggy's thing. She preferred to waltz. However, Amelia Jenkins loved to swing dance with her husband, so here she was.

"Ouch! That was my foot!" she hissed at 'her husband' Teddy Jenkins- better known as the always insufferable Agent Jack Thompson.

"Your snoozing on the job Carter, look alive!" he ordered through his easygoing smile. To anyone else, they looked like a young couple enjoying their honeymoon out on the dance floor. However, with every dip and twirl, Peggy was surveilling the room, scouting out exits, and counting the guards.

"I'm a little busy here Thompson" she snapped as she executed a seemingly effortless turn. "I can't count guards and dodge the blundering lumps you call feet." At that moment Peggy caught movement over Jack's shoulder. "There! Guard change by the office door...45 second gap. It will be close. How long till the next shift change?" She asked him almost pleadingly. They had been dancing for what seemed like hours and Peggy desperately needed a break.

"Not for another twenty minutes." Thompson replied, glancing down at Peggy. "What do you say we get a drink?"

* * *

Jack's feet were killing him. He has no idea how normal people did this all the time. Apparently it was supposed to be fun. He snorted at the idea, nursing his bourbon. Glancing over at Peggy, she seemed no worse for wear, and was all smiles as she chatted with the bartender, her eyes sparkling with laughter. She was probably gathering more intel, but Jack still felt a tiny surge of irritation. She didn't have to make such a show of flirting with the guy. Sometimes she just got on his nerves.

However, to be fair to her, dancing with Peggy hadn't been terrible. She was a pretty good dancer, and her tiny frame fit his-logistically speaking of course-with her head tucked just under his chin. She even smelled nice, which is something he would never admit, but it made undercover work and long stakeouts much more bearable then with some of the other guys.

He had been surprised when he picked her up this evening. As an able bodied man, he would admit that she was fairly attractive, but in the dress she had on right now, she could only be described as a knockout. It was a crimson red, to match her favorite lipstick, and hugged her curves before falling gracefully the floor. She had her hair done up, a single curl falling in front of her face, and Jack had spent all night resisting the urge to tuck it behind her ear. With Peggy, sometimes simple actions felt like playing with fire.

Realizing that he had been staring, Thompson looked away abruptly, annoyed with himself for getting distracted. Glancing at his watch, he realized the guards should be changing soon. At that moment he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Right on schedule. He leaned over and and gently touched Peggy's wrist.

"Time to move."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N_

 _This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine, and I'm always looking to improve my writing so feel free to leave advice or comments._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor am I making an profit I am just borrowing them for fun_

* * *

 _"A backless dress and some beat up sneaks_

 _My discotheque Juliet teenage dream"_

 _-Walk the Moon_

* * *

Peggy shifted uncomfortably in her heels, while pretending to laugh at the bartender's joke. She now was certain he knew nothing about the room upstairs, and the supposedly funny story he had been telling her was now stretching past ten minutes. She discreetly glanced at Thompson, hoping for a polite way out of the conversation, but he was too busy sulking to meet her eye.

Tuning the bartender out completely, Peggy used this rare opportunity to study Jack. Usually whenever she looked at him she was always on the attack, ready to fire back a snarky remark, but with his eyes down it gave Peggy a rare chance to study him. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply, and he seemed to be lost in thought. It was a nice change from his usually overconfident smirk. When he wasn't oozing swagger, she had to admit he cleaned up nicely. In his black tux and combed back hair, he blended in well with the rich elite surrounding them. Even from her seat, she could see the muscle definition under his jacket, and remembered how strong his arms had felt as they spun her around the dance floor. She had even enjoyed herself a bit. Of course, that was before he opened his big mouth. Just then he glanced at his watch and Peggy remembered the mission. Turning back to the bartender, she felt rather than saw him come up behind her.

"Time to move" Thompson whispered into the shell of her ear, as if he was telling her a dirty secret. It was time to return to the assignment. Disregarding the hand he held out, Peggy gracefully slid from her spot at the bar and took hold of Jack's arm.

"I have been having the most lovely time" she said, slipping into her role as Amelia Jenkins, the dance loving wife. "We absolutely must come back here darling."

"Of course Dear!" Her "husband" Teddy Jenkins laughed loudly, but Peggy could see the real mirth in Thompson's eyes as he added, "I know how much you love dancing."

As they had been talking, they had been moving swiftly across the dance floor to the back staircase. Hand in hand, they climbed it glancing surreptitiously backwards. As two newlyweds, their suspicious behavior was easily explained. Even if someone saw them, they wouldn't be coming to look for them anytime soon.

Cresting in stairs and rounding the corner, they immediately dropped hands and quickened their pace down the long carpeted corridor towards the office. There was no guard in sight, but that could change at any second. Dropping to her knees, Peggy pulled a pin from her hair and deftly picked the lock, while Thompson stood guard. As soon as the lock clicked open she ushered him inside the small, musty room, pulling the door shut behind her before joining him by the bookcase.

"Wow Carter, where'd you learn to do that so quickly?" he asked curiously, as he handed her the books from the top shelf.

"A lady never tells her secrets" she replied primly, pulling the cipher from her dress. "Now be quiet and let me concentrate."

For the next three minutes, they poured over the books in relative silence, while Peggy scribbled down notes. Suddenly, voices could be heard approaching the office. The pair inside the office began quickly throwing the books back on the shelves, but at the sound of the key in the lock forced them both to freeze. As the doorknob began to turn, Peggy surged forward slamming their mouths together in a bruising kiss, and pushing Jack back against the bookcase to disguise its state of disarray.

At the sound of the door opening, Peggy jumped away and promptly blushed, looking every bit like a bride on her honeymoon. The man who entered the room was heavyset, with sunken eyes and large jowls.

"And what exactly do you two think you're doing in here?" he asked them, cruel amusement twinkling under his bushy eyebrows.

"Oh my goodness" Peggy giggled, "I am so terribly sorry, my husband and I, well..." She glanced at Thompson, but he seemed to be in a daze. Reaching her out her foot, she gave a swift kick to the side of his foot, causing him a jump tiny bit, before turning to the man. Recovering, he replied,

"You know how it is with these dames. They want what they want- who am I to turn the pretty lady down" he added an easy going, but slightly abashed smile, easily straddling the line of someone both embarrassed and proud to be caught in a compromising situation. "If you'll excuse us, we will be out of your hair." Thompson grabbed Peggy's hand and towed her towards the exit before the man had another chance to speak. She flashed the man a smile as Jack continued pulling her down the stairs and out to the alley, gripping her hand tighter than necessary until they reached where they had stashed the car. "Did you get it?" he asked her as he opened the passenger door for her. She nodded silently, slipping into her seat and pulled a slip of paper from her dress. Hurrying around to his door, Jack drove quickly to their hotel before parking another alley, and grabbing her hand once more, proceeded to drag her yet again through the lobby in a small last ditch effort to maintain their cover, not slowing until he was turning the key to their room.

Spreading out her notes on the small desk, Peggy quickly began decoding the message while Thompson paced up and down the small room.

"Come on, come on Carter" he growled tersely, eager to end this mission and go home.

"Don't rush me Jack, I've almost-got it!" she exclaimed, writing down the last letter. Jack hurried to her side,reading over her shoulder as she finished the message in its entirety, before groaning while Peggy dropped her pen in defeat. According to the decryption, the mission still wasn't over.

Together Peggy and Jack glanced at the singular bed, and then each other.

"I'll take the left side" they said simultaneously, and Peggy sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N_

 _This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine, and I'm always looking to improve my writing so feel free to leave advice or critiques in the comments._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor am I making an profit I am just borrowing them for fun_

* * *

 _"We were victims of the night_

 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_ _"_

 _-Walk the Moon_

* * *

Jack lay quietly on top of the covers on the right side of the bed, listening to Peggy's soft breathing. It was after two in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. Instead, he watched the way the moonlight drifted over Peggy's face. She looked peaceful when she was dreaming, almost vulnerable- a word Jack usually wouldn't use to describe her. While awake, Peggy was like a firecracker. She was filled with energy, her eyes lighting up whenever she was confronted with a new challenge. Jack spent all day coming up with ways to provoke her, just to see her come alive. Being around Peggy was like playing with firecrackers, it was both alluring and dangerous.

She always made him feel like he was two steps behind her, racing to keep up. Jack had been caught totally off guard when she kissed him for the mission tonight. Logically, he knew it had been to maintain their cover but he kept replaying it in his mind. He had felt that kiss down to his toes. Usually, when he kissed a girl, Jack was in control. But that was Peggy-she wasn't anything like he had ever experienced.

From the first time he had laid eyes on her, Peggy screamed confidence. She strolled into the bullpen, heels clicking behind her like she owned the place. Every guy wanted her and she knew it. But not ten minutes later she was plunked down at an empty desk with papers to file and a pad for lunch orders. What was her role? What did Peggy Carter do? It was confusing, for Jack and for everyone, and he had compensated by being a pompous jackass.

He'd recently found out that no one knows what Peggy did, or what she is capable of. In the months following the Stark case, Peggy Carter had managed to shatter his conception of the world. And now she lay still beside him, looking as innocent as a kitten, as if she hadn't reshaped his reality with her bare hands.

He reached out and finally brushed that stray lock of hair from her eyes, before gently cupping her face. Her skin felt smooth and soft, delicate. But Jack knew she was a fighter. And he wasn't about to get in her way. Jack knew that he was no Captain America. He needed to stop giving in to this crush. It was childish and unprofessional, and it would only hold Peggy back. Jack slowly leaned forward, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, meaning to pull away and move on with his life but, like always, Peggy had other ideas.

Feeling his lips, she began to stir in her sleep, his hand still on her face, rolling over and eventually settling again with her head buried in his chest. She sighed contentedly, falling back into the dream she was having. Not wanting to risk waking her up, Jack stayed perfectly still until he was sure she was completely asleep. Then he cautiously placed his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin, and enveloping her small frame in his arms. He breathed in the scent of her hair before closing his eyes. He would start being professional tomorrow.

* * *

Peggy awoke to the sound of running water. Light was streaming in the windows, and she blinked, confused. Squinting at the blurry clock on the bed stand she realized that it was after 8 o'clock. Peggy couldn't remember the last time she had slept so late, but she was so warm and comfortable. Deciding to indulge herself a little longer while Jack was in the shower, she rolled over on to his side of the bed, closing her eyes in an effort to get more sleep. However, a minute later she heard the shower shut off, making her groan. Now she had to get up.

Taking a moment to gather herself, she finally cracked open an eye, only to find herself looking directly at Jack. From her odd angle on the bed, the mirror on the dresser lined up perfectly with the slightly open bathroom door, and Peggy was able to observe Jack shaving at the sink, only a towel wrapped around his waist. Her face immediately blushed, but she could not bring herself to look away. With each stroke of the razor, Jack's stomach well, rippled. There was no other way to describe it. As someone who had seen Captain America shirtless, she was hard to impress, but Jack held his own. The muscles on his hips seemed to form a V, with its point disappearing underneath the towel that sat dangerously low on his waist. With his towel-dried hair, and small smirk, he looked positively sinful, so unlike the polished version she usually saw. Deep down, the small part of her that made her want to go out without her stockings admitted that she rather liked this version of Jack.

Too soon, Jack finished shaving, rinsing off his razor and blocking her view of his washboard stomach. That also meant that he would leaving the small restroom soon, so she quickly dressed, not wanting him to walk in on her midway through. During missions, her and Thompson had worked out a system to prevent such events from occurring while in tight quarters, but her sleeping late had thrown everything out the window. Just as she was finishing zipping up, Jack stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in his trousers and shirt, with his suspenders hanging around his waist. He glanced at the bed first, as if that's where he expected to find her, before meeting her eyes. He had an odd expression in his eyes, but it was gone before she could really analyze it. Turning away, he picked up the file with their mission off the desk, and began to re-hash their plan.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N_

 _This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine, and I'm always looking to improve my writing so feel free to leave advice or comments._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor am I making an profit I am just borrowing them for fun_

* * *

 _"She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened"_

 _-Walk the Moon_

* * *

Downstairs in the hotel dining room, Peggy shifted in her seat. This was the part of undercover work that Peggy hated most. She preferred action to small talk, but brunch was stretching well into the third hour and to be totally honest, she was bored.

She and Jack were seated at small table with some of the other guests at the hotel, including a pair of sisters, an elderly woman, a middle aged couple, and of course their target, Anne Whitefield and her husband. She worked at a secretary at a Bank & Loan that the S.S.R. believed to be a front for a drug trafficking ring that Peggy and Jack were investigating. It was their job to determine what the secretary knew, if anything but so far they had gotten no where. Anne was very quiet, but the few times that she had spoken Peggy had thought she had seemed rather dimwitted. She wanted to ask Thompson his impressions, but all through brunch he had been rather obnoxiously flirting with the two sisters next to him. Resisting the urge to kick him in the shin, Peggy decided she needed some air. Avoiding eye contact with the elderly woman giving her pitying looks, Peggy stood, smoothing her skirt and politely excused herself through clenched teeth.

When she finally had made it to the restroom, Peggy slumped against the door. She was exhausted. Going over to the small sink, Peggy gently splashed herself with cold water, before staring at her reflection. Despite her best efforts, Peggy looked haggard. Undercover work took its toll, but this assignment had left her particularly drained. _This wouldn't be so hard if Thompson pulled his own weight instead of flirting all the time,_ Peggy thought angrily. She shook her head. _The mission. Focus on the mission._

Taking a deep breathe Peggy put on her best smile before opening the door to rejoin the party. And then saw Lydia standing in a secluded corner, much too close to Jack, her hands playing with his tie. Peggy froze, unable to comprehend what was happening. Didn't Lydia see the ring on his finger? Didn't she know he was married to Peggy? At that moment Lydia's hand tightened around Jack's tie and began to pull him towards her as to kiss her. Peggy sprang into motion, her voice thick with her English accent as she called,

"Get your hands off my husband you twat." Both Jack and Lydia sprang backwards looking surprised.

"Peg-Amelia!" Jack said. "It's not what it looks like, I swe-" Peggy pushed past him ignoring him completely. Getting close to Lydia's face, she narrowed her eyes.

"Scram" she told her, but Lydia held her ground. In an almost confident voice, she protested,

"What? He clearly wants me a lot more than he wants you!" Truly angry now, Peggy raised her hand to slap her, but Jack caught her arm.

"Amelia dear be reasonable" he warned, but Peggy heard the underlying message, _control yourself. Don't get us thrown out with your dramatics_. "Don't listen to her darling, she's insane. Of course I want you-you're the only one I've ever wanted. No one else makes me feel the way you do." Lowering Peggy's arm, he turned her around so that she could no longer see Lydia. "You're beautiful, intelligent, funny and sweet. My life would be totally empty without you in it. Honestly, I love-she's gone." Peggy blinked. Jack's eyes were looking over her head where Lydia had gone. Mentally shaking herself, Peggy stepped away from Jack, finding it slightly difficult to breathe. She suddenly was furious at him.

"What were you thinking!" she said, smacking him on the arm. "Are you trying to blow your cover, or did you forget the mission?" Thompson smirked as usual but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He didn't even have a snappy comeback. They leaned against the wall, staring at their shoes. Peggy cut her eyes sideways at him, trying to erase the awkwardness by saying,

"And don't think I didn't hear you call me sweet" but Jack only managed a sardonic smile. He pushed off the wall, before saying

"I'm going to grab some air. You go back to the table and I will join you in a minute." Then he walked away, heading towards the kitchens. Peggy stared incredulously after him for a second before turning on her heel. After all that, he still left her to do the dirty work. _The mission comes first_ she thought, as she headed back into the dining hall. _Even before I kill Thompson._

* * *

Jack burst out the door and into the alley, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. Leaning against the brick wall, he closed his eyes. He had acted like such an idiot. He had tried to use Lydia to distract him from Peggy and it blew up in his face. _Way to keep it professional Jack,_ he admonished himself. This mission was messing with his mind. As soon as it was over, he was going to take a long term assignment far away from Peggy Carter. Maybe in Siberia.

He was debating where or not he could convince Sousa to come with him when he heard the screeching of tires. Jack opened his eyes just in time to see a large truck pull into the opening of the ally and five large men poured out. Glancing behind him, Jack saw that the other end had already been blocked by a shiny black car with tinted windows, and it had even more large men climbing out of it. Reaching for his gun, Jack cursed and used his other hand to feel for the door handle behind him. It must have locked behind him because it wouldn't budge. The large henchmen were advancing. Cursing again, Jack raised his gun and began firing, but the men closed on him fast. Jack had only managed to drop two and wing one when the first meat head swung at Jack's head. Firing a shot into the man's belly, Jack pushed off the wall but there was no where to go. He was surrounded. Ducking punches, he barely had time to think, _Peggy_ before a fist connected with a solid blow to his temple, and then all he could see was the floor rushing up to meet him as blackness filled his vision.


	5. (Poll)

Hey guys! I know its been years but I ecently found this story on my hard drive and I was thinking about trying to finish it. Theres a poll on my profile where you can tell me what I should do! Thanks!


End file.
